Intelligent lighting systems are becoming increasingly popular in a number of application domains. Such lighting systems typically comprise a lighting arrangement including one or more lighting devices under control of a control arrangement including one or more light sensors, in which the control arrangement is arranged to control the lighting devices in response to sensor data provided by the one or more light sensors such that a space in which the one or more lighting devices are located is illuminated in a desired manner, e.g. in accordance with predetermined user preferences.
Although this ensures the creation of desirable light conditions such as dimming levels and colour composition of the luminous output of the one or more lighting devices, it is not trivial to deliver optimal light conditions at each location within the space, such as a location that is relatively far removed from one of the sensors of the lighting system. This for instance can be problematic if a user in a certain location within the space seeks to perform a certain task at desired, i.e. optimal, illumination conditions. Where the actual illumination conditions in the certain location deviate from the optimal illumination conditions, the user may seek to manually adjust a lighting device predominantly responsible for illuminating the certain location. This for instance may be a lighting device arranged to illuminate a work space such as a desk at which the user is working. An example of such a lighting device is a desk lamp. Such manual adjustment defeats the object of an intelligent lighting system. Therefore, there exists a need for an automatic adjustment of a luminous output produced by a lighting device of such a lighting system in which the automatic adjustment targets the actual location where a particular lighting condition is desired.